Yes! BanG Dream!
Yes! Bang_Dream! is the first single of Poppin'Party. It was released on 24 February 2016. The song is written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). __TOC__ Game Info Track listing #Yes! Bang_Dream #Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) #Yes! Bang_Dream -Instrumental- #Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) -Instrumental- #Voice Track ~Toyama Kasumi~ #Voice Track ~Hanazono Tae~ #Voice Track ~Ushigome Rimi~ #Voice Track ~Yamabuki Saaya~ #Voice Track ~Ichigaya Arisa~ Videos Full PV = |-| PV Preview = Audio (Game Version) |Duration =02:00 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= Sā, tobidasou! Ashita no doa nokku shite Tokihanatsu muteki de saikyō no uta! In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Shita wo muite aruite itemo hoshi no kakera mitsuketara Kitto itsuka kimi ni ai ni ikeru ne Jugyōchū no mado no mukō ni kumo no kirema mabushī Kitto motto hareta sora ni aeru ne SHINE! Itsuka deaeru yume wo shinjite Tokidoki dokidoki tokimeiteru Tada mune ni himete iru afureru omoi wo Fumidasu kimi wo machi tsudzuketeru Tokidoki dokidoki tokimeiteru catch up! my wish! jump out! your wish! fly high! Yūki dashite Sā, tobidasou ashita no doa nokku shite Tokihanatsu muteki de saikyō no uta wo! Kimi dake no honto no koe kikasete Yume to kimi ga deau merodi♪ In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Ue wo muite aruite mitara ano natsu wo omoidasu Kitto itsuka kimi to hashiridaseru ne Kyōshitsu no tsukue no ue ni kizamareta kimi no yume Kitto zutto tōkute mabushī kara FINE! Kawashita yakusoku ga yonde iru Dokidoki suteki ni tokimeiteru Odorokasete mo ī kana? Sorosoro ī no kana? Kirakira kagayaku kimi wo miteru Sutekina dokidoki ga tomaranai catch up! my wish! jump out! your wish! fly high! Atsuku nareru Nē, tobitatou ashita no sora megakete Tokihanatsu muteki ni saikō no uta wo! Massugu ni honto no koe kikasete Yume to uta wo musubu merodi♪ In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Ima, yume wo uchinuku shunkan ni Dokidoki tokimeku kimi wo miteru Kagayaki to kirameki wo sono te ni dakishime Kon'na hi ga kuru koto wakatteta Dokidoki tokimeku kimi wa itsuka catch up! my wish! jump out! your wish! fly high! Tsuyoku nareru Sā, tobidasou ashita no doa nokku shite Tokihanatsu muteki de saikyō no uta wo! Kimi dake ni honto no koe kikasetai Yume to kimi wo tsunagu merodi♪ In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! |-| Kanji= さあ、飛びだそう！ 明日のドア　ノックして 解き放つ　無敵で最強のうた！ In the name of BanG_Dream！ Yes！ BanG_Dream！ 下を向いて歩いていても　星のかけら見つけたら きっと　いつか　キミに会いにいけるね 授業中の窓の向こうに　雲の切れ間まぶしい きっと　もっと　晴れた空に会えるね SHINE！ いつか出会える夢を信じて ときどきドキドキときめいてる ただ胸に秘めている　あふれる思いを 踏みだすキミを待ち続けてる ときどきドキドキときめいてる Catch up！ My wish！ Jump out！ Your wish！ Fly high！ 勇気だして さあ、飛びだそう　明日のドア　ノックして 解き放つ　無敵で最強のうたを！ キミだけの　ホントの声きかせて 夢とキミが出会う　メロディ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream！ Yes！ BanG_Dream！ 上を向いて歩いてみたら　あの夏を思いだす きっと　いつか　キミと走りだせるね 教室の机の上に　刻まれたキミの夢 きっと　ずっと　遠くて眩しいから FINE！ 交わした約束が呼んでいる ドキドキステキにときめいてる 驚かせてもいいかな？ そろそろいいのかな？ きらきら輝くキミを見てる ステキなドキドキがとまらない Catch up！ My wish！ Jump out！ Your wish！ Fly high！ 熱くなれる ねえ、飛びたとう　明日の空　めがけて 解き放つ　無敵に最高のうたを！ まっすぐに　ホントの声きかせて 夢と歌を結ぶ　メロディ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream！ Yes！ BanG_Dream！ 今、夢を撃ち抜く瞬間に ドキドキときめくキミを見てる 輝きとキラメキを　その手に抱きしめ こんな日が来ること　わかってた ドキドキときめくキミはいつか Catch up！ My wish！ Jump out！ Your wish！ Fly high！ 強くなれる さあ、飛びだそう　明日のドア　ノックして 解き放つ　無敵で最強のうたを！ キミだけに　ホントの声きかせたい 夢とキミを繋ぐ　メロディ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream！ Yes！ BanG_Dream！ |-| English= Let's fly away! Knock on the door to tomorrow Unleash the strongest song! In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! If you find a piece of star when you are walking by I'm sure I can meet you some day Looking out the windows from a classroom, clouds are blazing I'm sure I can see a sunny sky, SHINE! I believe in a dream that I can achieve someday My heart throbs with excitement Just a mental feeling only known to me I keep on waiting for you to step on My heart throbs with excitement Catch up! My wish! Jump out! Your wish! Fly high! Take courage Let's fly, knock on the door to tomorrow Unleash the strongest song! Let me hear your true voice A melody to evoke a dream where you and I meet In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Looking upward and walking makes me think of that summer Surely I will be able to run with you again Your dream engraved on the desk of the classroom Though it is far it's dazzling, so it's FINE! The promise we made is calling I am throbbing with excitement Can I surprise you? Is it too soon? I am watching your sparkling glitter My heart is throbbing Catch up! My wish! Jump out! Your wish! Fly high! It's hot Hey, let's fly towards the sky of tomorrow To the invincible unleashed the best song! Let me hear your true voice straight A melody that connects you to me In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Now, at the moment of shooting dreams I am watching your throbbing heartbeat Hold the brilliance and sparkle in your hands I knew that such a day would come When will your heart beat? Catch up! My wish! Jump out! Your wish! Fly high! Become stronger Let's fly, knock on the door to tomorrow Unleash the strongest song! I just want you to have a real voice A melody that connects you to me In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Translation Credit Navigation ru: Category:Discography:Poppin'Party Category:Lyrics Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Singles Category:Poppin'Party